The present invention relates to an improved toilet bowl in combination with a pressurized flush tank. The pressurized tank is made up of a spring, a float piston, a water inlet control valve set, a water discharge control unit and a container lid. The water inlet control valve set includes a valve, a valve cover, a small spring, a control piston, a seal ring, a float base and a control cord. The water discharge control unit has a control handle, a link bar, a seal ring, two link bar fixing seats, a water stopper and a set of discharge fixing ring. When water is discharged, the compressed spring applies a force to the float piston so that the float piston will exert pressure on water which rushes into a toilet bowl as a result.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional toilet bowl 10 sectionally shown is provided with a plurality of flushing holes 11 defined on the top periphery of the bowl with slant flushing slopes 12 disposed inside thereof A water collection area 13 is disposed at the bottom of the toilet bowl 10. A downwardly extending water discharge tunnel 14 is disposed at a rear section of the flushing slope 12 and communicates with the same water source of the flushing holes 11 at the top end thereof and is in communication with the water collection area 13 at the bottom end thereof. The front section of the water collection area 13 extends in connection to a goose neck shaped dumping pipe 15 which has a front stop section 16 at the front end thereof and a rear stop section 17 at the rear end thereof. When the water collection area 13 is full of water, foul odor in the dumping pipe 15 can be stopped from entering and a vacuum chamber 18 is defined at the upper space of the dumping pipe 15.
Referring to FIG. 2, it shows the direction of water flow. When water flushes into the toilet bowl, it will be first discharged from the top of the bowl out of the flushing holes 11 and flushes down along the flushing slopes 12, producing a turbulent whirlpool. At the same time, water flushes down from the water discharge tunnel 14 to permit the whirling water to be discharged out of the dumping pipe 15. It will produce a siphon state in the vacuum chamber 18 so that waste in the toilet bowl can be sucked out of the same as a result of the siphon state.
There are some disadvantages associated with the prior toilet bowl given as below:
1. The water discharge tunnel 14 has a steep angle, almost a right angle, at the top end thereof, so, water flushing out of an outlet will become weak as a result of vast change of angle of the water flow. Thus, it takes more water to effectively flush waste in a toilet bowl out PA0 2. The water collection area 13 remains less quantity of water in a very short period of time and then a reverse flow will be produced in the water collection area 13 by the water discharge tunnel 14. As a result, waste or fowl odor in the dumping pipe 15 will be sucked back. It is not hygienic to most people.